The Legend Of Xien: Chapter Three
by a n g e l12
Summary: ~The Battle Begins~ It's been a week since Eriol had showed up in Hong Kong, and nothing has happened. Suddenly everything goes wrong and Sakura finds herself caught between their new enemy and an old friend. R+R. Arigatou Gozaimasu.
1. Legend of Xien: Life After Death

The Legend of Xien  
  
Prologue  
"Life After Death"  
  
The full moon glowed tauntingly inside the hidden chambers of the majestic master. The crackling sound from the fireplace was the only noise in the room, and the orange yellow glow filled the room with a dim light. A dark figure sat at the edge of the window clutching a book near its heart as it gazed at the white moon. Suddenly the book began to glow a deep crimson red, and the moon reflected it's light showing the power of the master's heart and she grinned.   
  
"The time is near..." she whispered and slowly walked towards her door and grabbed her cloak. She slowly placed the hood over her head and waved her hand at the fireplace so that the fire instantly died out.  
  
The door to the long dark castle hallways flung open as she quietly made her way through to the other side of the ancient building. The walls, made of stone were open every few meters to form a window. Lightning flashed outside to reveal the unknown figure, and then disappeared once more until another bolt crashed down towards the earth. The click clack of her black leather shoes was drowned out by the clashes of lightning and thunder around the castle walls.   
She slowly made her way down the long spiral staircase towards the pits of darkness, letting the bottom of her cloak drag silently behind. The uneasy breathing of the mysterious master and the pitter-patter of rodents below were the only sounds in this ancient tower. She slowly pushed open the old wooden dungeon door; the room was dim for dark red candles were the only objects emitting light. Her ruby eyes glowed evilly as she removed her hood. She walked slowly towards a long narrow brown wooden table and gently placed the dark metallic book upon it.  
  
"Oh spirit of Xien, reveal thyself to me..." She began quietly as she closed her eyes and raised her hands slowly into the air.   
  
"I have come here to set you free, free from your binding chains of eternity," She continued as the book began to glow. Wind was flying around the room, and the candle's fire began to flicker.   
  
"I Kadalea, Master of the Dark Arts of Shin, command thee, Xien-sama! Reveal thyself to me!" She finished as her eyes glowed brighter. Gusts of wind blew around her, and her hair flew around wildly. The seal of the book unlocked itself, and the pages of the book turned wildly. The room glowed a bright white, and all the candles flickered red as a blinding gold light flashed around the book. As she repeated the chant louder and louder the gold aura surrounding the book flashed faster and faster and faster like bolts of lightning. Soon a white cloud began to form in front of her, and it faded into a darker and darker color. First it was cloud white, then gray until it finally turned black. As the colors changed, the cloud slowly began to form a human figure. As the wind and flashes of gold began to die down the cloud encasing the mysterious figure began to disappear. Kadalea slowly lowered her hands until everything was back to normal. The room was dim once again, with red candles as the only light source in the room. The metallic book was now open, and standing before it was a tall slim figure dressed in an old fashioned Chinese uniform. His mature face, and other physical features showed him to be about the age of forty to fifty, for his long hair was fading to grayish white. His eyes however reamined untouched, for they were still a deceiving prusian blue. With a low voice he spoke.  
  
"Who has called me here?" He commanded.  
  
"I, Kadalea, Master of the Dark Arts of Shin has called thee, Legend of Xien," Kadalea spoke firmly as she cautiously walked towards him. Xien glanced at Kadalea from the corner of his eye and crossed his arms.  
  
"Where is Clow-san?" Xien asked impatiently.  
  
"He is dead, Xien-sama..." Kadalea said regretfully as she lowered her head in shame.  
  
"Then why have you called me here?!" Xien yelled in rage, taking a step towards her.  
  
"So you shall rule, without Clow-san you can be the Master!" Kadalea reminded. Xien stopped and turned around so his back was to her. He stared deeply into the flame of a candle nearby, and the only sound in the room for the next few moments was the sound of the fire crackling from the carious bloody red candles around the damp dungeon. The flame glowed in his prussian eyes, and for a split second a familiar aura flowed through his body.  
  
"I need a body Kadalea, I cannot walk around like this," Xien spoke quietly breaking the silence.   
  
"I brought one, just for you Xien-sama.." Kadalea grinned evily as she waved her hand. Suddenly a long wooden table rolled into the room where the two Masters were standing. On top of the table a young man, around the age of seventeen or eighteen was chained. The blood was dried, but the stains remained on his shirt. His mouth was also gagged, but he looked frightened for he moaned in fear as his wide eyes stared at the two dark figures before him. His hands quivered in fear as Kadalea slowly ran her long elegant fingers up his cheat, around his neck and through his hair. She laughed slightly when the young man shook his head pleading for her to set him free. Kadalea looked at Xien, who seemed to be pleased with strong appearance of the man. He slowly walked on over towards them, and waved Kadalea aside. She bowed and watched in anticipation as Xien gently placed his hand on the young man's head, forcing a loud cry out of the man. Kadalea laughed once more and leaned towards the man's ear and whispered.  
  
"Don't be afraid... I told you that you'd be a part of something great. You should be honored to be able to sacrifice yourself for Xien-sama..." She laughed and moved back beside Xien. The man whimpered as Xien closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The veins in both men's bodies began to rise, and their pupils were no longer in sight. The flames on the candles surrounding the room began to flicker once more, and the victim began to cry loudly in pain as wind violently blew around the room. Kadalea used her arm to cover her eyes so that none of the dusts blew into her eyes. The room glowed a bright white as dusts particles began to rise up off the floor. The cries of both men were at its peak, and the young victim's body began to shake violently, but the chains on his arms, wrists, waist, and ankles kept him in place. Suddenly it all came to a complete stop, and Xien fell onto the stone floor. Blood slowly began to flow from his forehead and Kadalea watched in awe as his blood flowed across the room. She cautiously crept towards the torture table and peered onto the body of the young man. He lay still, and quiet. She leaned forward to touch his youthful face, but his eyes suddenly opened wide revealing a familiar set of prussian eyes, and she jumped back a little in shock. The room was left silent once more. Suddenly, one at a time the chains binding the youthful character broke themselves free, and he sat up. Kadalea placed a hand on top of her chest and stared at him in disbelief. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and grinned.  
  
"I am ready..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hey everyone! I know I said that I'd name the fic "Blood and Tears" But I don't know, I kinda  
like "The Legend of Xien" better. But I hope that you like the prologue! Because I am so excited  
about writing this fic, and I hope that you enjy reading it. Oh and by the way, this story is  
practically based on dreams I have. LOL. Well, hope to hear from all of you in your reviews!  
  
Ja ne mato de! 


	2. Legend of Xien: Ko Lang Ho

The Legend of Xien  
  
Chapter: One  
"Ko Lang Ho"  
  
Sakura let in a sigh as she smiled. Her hair wildly flew around her face as she accelerated down the narrow streets of this family town. Her roller blades glided smoothly on the pavement below her and she spun around happily. It has been two short weeks since all the cards were transformed into Sakura Cards. It was great to be able to become a normal person again, and yet, something seemed to be missing, but she didn't quite know what. Perhaps it was the excitement the cards brought to her life, always having to be on guard, but she knew that the magic they brought her would remain a part of her forever. Finally she arrived at the gates of her school and she zoomed through past all of the other students around the curb towards the school, just in time to hear the warning bell go off.  
"Morning," Tomoyo greeted with her usual happy smile as Sakura took her seat beside her.   
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted back as she unpacked her things from her bag.   
"Are you excited for spring break?" Tomoyo asked leaning over her desk towards Sakura-chan.  
"Yeah, for the first time in awhile I'll be able to go out without having to worry about another Card," Sakura laughed.  
"You always have me to worry about," Meiling warned from behind Tomoyo.  
"Hoee! Meiling-chan! I didn't know you were listening!" Sakura squealed. Meiling shook her head and laughed slightly.  
"See, I told you that you'd still have me to keep you on your toes," Meiling teased.  
"Hoee..."  
"Be careful Meiling-chan, Sakura-chan just might turn on you one day," A familiar voice laughed. Everyone turned to watch the familiar figure walk and take his seat behind Sakura. Meiling pouted and turned away at his remark while Tomoyo giggled.  
"Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked with a sly grin.   
"H-H-Hai!" Sakura stuttered as she tried to play along with Syaoran. The group laughed at Sakura's efforts just as the teacher walked into the classroom. Sakura took one last look at Syaoran before she turned around to face the teacher. She smiled to herself as she realized just how much her partner in crime has changed these past two years. It was like yesterday when she had first stared into those dark amber eyes. His personality was cold and serious, and now, he has a sense of humor and is always willing to go out with the group on their weekly escapades around Tomoeda. She had become best friends with Syaoran and they always told each other their secrets and teased each other whenever an opportunity presented itself to them but here was something, something she still hadn't figured out about him, but she had a feeling that soon enough, all would reveal itself. But for now, life had left them at the vulnerable age of fourteen and she was planning to enjoy life one day at a time.   
"Ohayou," Terada-sensei greeted as he placed his planner on the lecturer.  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" The class responded excitedly.  
"First things first," Terada-sensei sighed and opened his planner and began to read his notes. "I know that everyone is excited about the upcoming break but we all must remember that we all have work to do before then so I don't want anyone going off track, okay?" he raised an eyebrow at the class as he awaited an answer.  
"Hai!" The class responded and Terada-sensei nodded in satisfaction.  
"Good. Now onto the next thing," He said and began to walk between the aisles as he spoke. "The university beside us is working on a directors unit and has asked us if we could help them by sending a few students over to audition for the various roles that are available," He continued but was interrupted by the whispers between students.  
"Isn't Touya-san working on a play too, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.  
"I'm not sure," Sakura shrugged. "But remember the video we made with Nakuru-chan?" she asked as she leaned over to go deeper into the conversation.   
"I am going to be the star of the best video!!!" Meiling yelled and clapped her hands.   
"Um... I think one of the requirements for the audition is that the person CAN act," Syaoran laughed. Meiling growled and turned red in rage.   
"Now now, settle down everyone!" Terada-sensei spoke over the student's voices and clapped his hands to get their attention as the room gradually fell silent. "Good, now that everyone is quiet, may I take down the names of the people who would like to take place in the auditions?" he asked as he took a pen out from his shirt pocket.  
"Terada-sensei?" Yamazaki asked as he raised his hand.  
"Hai?" Terada-sensei nodded as he took a piece of paper out from his binder.  
"When are the auditions?" Yamazaki asked politely.  
"Uh... I believe it is after school this coming Wednesday," He replied slowly as he scratched his head.  
"Terada-sensei?" Rika raised her hand.   
"Hai?" Terada-sensei asked as he glanced at Rika.  
"How can we prepare for these auditions?" She asked quietly as a tint of pink appeared upon her cheeks. Terada-sensei smiled as he continued to walk down the aisles.   
"Well, I'm glad you asked. Outside of the classroom, I've posted the names of the plays available, along with their summaries and the names of the directors. You may all check the listing later on today. If you would like to audition for a specific play, please let me know before the end of the day so that I may give you the part of the play the directors would like you to memorize for the audition," He finished with a satisfied smile.  
"Are you going to audition, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked after he tapping her on the shoulder.  
"I don't know... I'm a little nervous..." Sakura replied turning slightly red. Syaoran chuckled as he watched her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.   
"Well, there might be some love stories you two, so watch out!" Tomoyo teased.  
"Hoee..."  
"Aw! Like I'd audition for any of those, Tomoyo-chan!" Syaoran rolled his eyes in disgust. Tomoyo just laughed at his reaction and turned back around to the front of the class.  
"Now if there aren't any more questions, can we begin with today's lesson?" Terada-sensei asked as he walked back towards the front of the room.  
"Terada-sensei?" Naoko asked raising her hand. Terada-sensei sighed and slowly turned around.  
"Hai?"  
"Do we get graded on this?" She asked as she took her pen out of her binder so she was prepared to take any more notes down.  
"Actually now that you bring it up, I could. I will include it as your participation mark, drama mark, and production mark," He nodded and wrote that down in his binder.  
"Terada-sensei?" Chiharu asked raising her hand.  
"Hai?" Terada-sensei asked tiredly.  
"So is this like a major project, because it seems like it would take a bit out of our final grade," Chiharu pointed out worriedly.   
"I suppose you're right," Terada-sensei replied as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Then it shall be like a project, because rumor has it that these videos will be shown at the spring festival!" he shrugged as half of the class cheered and the other half whined worriedly.  
"I guess you have to audition now Sakura-chan," Syaoran laughed.  
"No!" Sakura cried and rested her head on her desk.  
"Aw! Don't worry Sakura-chan, after class is over we can look at the postings so we can choose which play we want to audition for!" Tomoyo reassured her nervous friend and patted her on her shoulder.  
"I just don't know if I have the energy to do all this work, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sighed and rests her hand on her palm.  
"Tired?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as she bit her bottom lip. Sakura just nodded without taking her eyes off the front of the classroom.  
"Have you been having dreams again, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered as she leaned towards Sakura's desk. Syaoran raised an eyebrow in interest when he heard this.  
"Kind of... maybe... I don't know... no..." Sakura stuttered as she shook her head. Tomoyo looked over to Syaoran worriedly and he nodded.  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan, the break is coming up, you can get your rest then," Syaoran nodded as he patted her shoulder. "Just take things a little easy…" he smiled and leaned back in his seat. Just then Terada-sensei cleared his throat and waved his hand to silence the class.  
"Now I'd like you all to clear you desks and take out a pen. I have a surprise quiz for you all," Everyone in the class groaned inwardly as Tomoyo and Syaoran sweat-dropped.   
"So much for taking it easy," Meiling rolled her eyes and cleared her desk.  
"Hoee..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo yelled excitedly across the hall within the huge crowd of students.  
"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked while trying to push through the crowd to get to Tomoyo.  
"Your brother is directing a play!" Tomoyo cheered as she continued to lean closer to the paper posted on the wall to read more. "…He's directing with… uh.. I don't recognize his name…" she said slowly.  
"What's his name?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"Ko, Lang Ho..." Tomoyo said with a shrug.   
"That isn't Japanese..." Sakura said in confusion.  
"No, it's Chinese," Syaoran pointed out as he approached the two girls.  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said in shock.   
"Do you know him?" Tomoyo asked as she grabbed a page summary of the play.  
"No, but I just recognized it as Chinese," Syaoran shrugged and glanced at the list of plays. "Which ones are you auditioning for?" he asked as he ran his finger gently down the list.  
"I'm interested in the one Touya-san and... Ko-san are directing," Tomoyo smiled and waved the paper in front of Syaoran.  
"What's it about?" Syaoran asked as he swiftly grabbed the paper from Tomoyo and began to read it.  
"You know, there are other pamphlets in the box Syaoran-kun.." Tomoyo sighed and tapped her foot on the ground.  
"Hmm... not bad. Are you going to audition for this, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked as he raised his head to look at her.  
"Uh... I guess so.." Sakura shrugged and took a piece of paper from the box.  
"Good," Syaoran smiled and gave the paper back to Tomoyo. "I guess I'll see you at the audition," he finished and picked up his bag before nodding to Tomoyo and walking down the hall towards the exit.  
"Tomoyo-chan, what's the play about anyways?" Sakura asked as she glanced at the paper in her hand once Syaoran left.  
"It's kind of like a action, suspense play. Apparently the leading male dies in the end, for the girl or something…" Tomoyo replied as she began to walk down the hall towards the exit.  
"What?!" Sakura said in shock as she jogged up to Tomoyo. "Uh... I'm not sure if I want to go for this play anymore..."  
"Why not, Sakura-chan? Don't you find it interesting?" Tomoyo asked in confusion as she opened the door and held it for Sakura.  
"Of course I do, it's just that I'm not sure if this whole romance thing is a good idea..." Sakura replied slowly as she exited the building.  
"Oh Sakura-chan, it's not like you have to kiss Syaoran-kun or anything!" Tomoyo laughed and shook her head. "Plus, we're not even sure who has what parts yet, for all we know you could be one of the extras!"  
"I suppose your right Tomoyo-chan, I'm just being paranoid," Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement. "But there better be no kissing!" she said firmly with a slight blush upon her face as she pointed her finger at Tomoyo.  
"Trust me! I doubt that your brother would let you audition for his play if there was any kissing in it," Tomoyo reassured her. "Listen, why don't we go over to my place and memorize our lines for the audition tomorrow?"   
"Okay, I think that'll help me settle the butterflies in my stomach," Sakura laughed slightly and followed Tomoyo.  
  
  
"...And so the kiss brings him back to life!" Touya concluded with a sigh. The lecture hall suddenly fell silent as many of the students stared at the two directors with their mouths hanging open.  
"Hoeee..." Sakura whined as her face flushed.   
"What the--?" Syaoran frowned.  
"Kawaii ne!" Tomoyo giggled and clapped her hands happily. Syaoran and Meilin looked at Tomoyo and raised their eyebrows in disbelief.   
"Any questions before we begin the auditions?" Touya asked as he placed his hands comfortably onto the table at the front of the class. The room was suddenly filled with quiet whispering voices as Touya began to answer some of the questions that the students had. As he did so, his partner began to write names on the board and then carefully placing times beside them.  
"I thought there was no kissing!" Sakura mumbled worriedly at Tomoyo.  
"Sakura-chan, I'm sure the kiss isn't that much different than the one in the school play we had a few years back. Do you remember that, Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked turning to Syaoran.  
"Uh.. right, I remember," Syaoran muttered as he tried to forget that moment in his life.  
"Well, if you get the leading role Sakura-chan, your brother may just edit the kissing scene!" Tomoyo laughed.  
"He better!" Meiling pouted. "Especially if Syaoran gets the leading male role..." she sighed and tightened her grip on Syaoran's arm. The group sweatdropped at Meiling's reaction. The group's conversation was suddenly interrupted by Touya's voice.  
"Okay kids. You're names are listed on the board along with the times of your audition. Take a few moments to check when your audition takes place and come back when it is your turn," Touya instructed as waved the kids away. Touya's partner dusted his hands on his pants and moved away from the board as the students began to crowd the front looking for their time slots. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times before organizing the papers on the desk. His light brown hair hung slightly over his eyes as he leaned over to grab a few other loose papers. Sakura watched as her brother approached his partner and began to make conversation. The unfamiliar boy smiled and laughed as Touya began to make odd hand gestures and annoyed facial expressions. Sakura felt her face begin flush a light pink as her brothers friend continued to smile and laugh. Suddenly his eyes caught hers and his smile slowly faded and was replaced by a deep stare. She felt her heat skip a beat and her face turn a deeper shade of red as the boy grinned as if he noticed her slight blush. Her soft emerald eyes met his confident light ocean blue eyes she felt awkward. Suddenly she jumped.  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked placing her hand upon Sakura's shoulder.   
"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura replied as she slightly shook her head and blinked to wake up from her trance.  
"Come on, Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan are waiting for us in the hall," Tomoyo smiled and waved for Sakura to follow her. Sakura nodded and looked back towards the front for the boy, but he was gone. Sakura sighed and began to follow Tomoyo out of the room.  
"Oh wait!" Sakura blurted a few moments after they left the room.  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked worriedly and walked back towards Sakura.  
"I didn't check what time my audition was!" Sakura replied nervously.  
"What do you mean you didn't check?! You took so long in there that Syaoran-kun sent me to get you!" Tomoyo said in disbelief.  
"Uh... I... uh.. was.... uh...." Sakura stammered as she bit her lip. Tomoyo sighed and grabbed Sakura's hand and led her towards Syaoran and Meilin.  
"That's okay, you're right after my audition anyways," Tomoyo reassured Sakura and patted her hand.   
"Oh, thank you Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said in relief.   
"Took you two long enough," Syaoran groaned as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. "We were going to practice together, were we not?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, I was just distracted," Sakura apologized softly. Syaoran glanced at Sakura and raised an eyebrow slightly.  
"Distracted?" He muttered in confusion.  
"Never the less we're here," Tomoyo interrupted and linked arms with Meiling. "Meiling-chan and I will practice together, you two can practice on your own if you want," she finished and pulled Meilin down the hall. The hall fell silent.  
"You want to work alone, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked breaking the silence between them.  
"It doesn't matter to me," Syaoran shrugged still leaning against the wall behind him.  
"Well, if you don't mind, I think it would be nice to have some feedback..." Sakura said nervously.  
"Uh... sure, I'll listen," Syaoran nodded and sat in front of her. "And action!" he smiled and clapped his hands together. Sakura started her monologue with a timid start and Syaoran encouraged her to speak louder and mocked her slightly by leaning forward and squinting his eyes. Sakura broke out in laughter and whacked him with her script. Syaoran just laughed and surrendered by putting his arms up in the air.   
"You are really good with movement, Sakura-chan, but you have to be louder!" Syaoran reminded her as he tightened his fist to emphasize his words.   
"I can't!" Sakura sighed and put her hands on her waist.  
"Yes, you can!" Syaoran argued and stood up walking towards her. "I know that you know what it feels like to be frustrated! Bring that feeling back and use it!" he nodded and held both her hands with his to comfort her. "You can do this, Sakura-chan," he finished softly and shook her hands slightly. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes and breathed.   
"Okay," Sakura nodded.  
"Good," Syaoran smiled and let go of her hands. "Let's see it!" he said excitedly and took a few steps back to give her room to work. Sakura began to recite her lines once again. Syaoran could see her awareness of her voice and smiled slightly as she blended it in with her natural character movements. He could really see her piece coming together and clapped when she finished.   
"That was less boring Sakura-chan! Thank you!" Syaoran teased with a big smile upon his face as he stood up. Sakura whacked him once again with her script and pushed him in front of her.  
"That's it Syaoran-kun! It's YOUR turn!" Sakura smiled and sat down before him.  
"That's perfectly fine with me, Sakura-chan," Syaoran grinned and cleared his throat before reciting his lines. Sakura was more impressed than she thought she would be. Sure Syaoran emphasized volume, but she didn't think that his would be close to perfect! His projection was beautiful! She could feel the passion in the character's lines and the expression in his face fell perfectly with the lines. Sakura tried her best to keep her jaw from dropping, but a grin slowly spread across her face as she notice his weakness.   
"Stunned? Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran mocked when he was finished. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and stood up.  
"Oh yes, quite stunned as a matter of fact," Sakura nodded as she approached him. "So stunned as a matter of fact that I'd like you to do it again," she smiled. Syaoran looked at her oddly but shrugged and cleared his throat.  
"And so she comes back for more..." Syaoran grinned and began to recite his lines once again. Sakura slowly made her way towards Syaoran, he glanced at her curiously but continued to say his lines. Sakura made her way behind him and gently took one of his hands and raised it high above their heads it was then that Syaoran stopped.  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked in shock.  
"You're really good with projecting your voice, but you need work with your hand movements, Syaoran-kun," Sakura shrugged innocently. Syaoran felt his cheeks turn slightly red and he lowered his head.  
"Well... you don't have to touch me, just show me what I should look like..." Syaoran mumbled. Sakura giggled slightly and smiled.   
"Okay fine," She shrugged with a slight smile. "Go through your lines again and I'll just stop you when I think you should put a hand movement with it," she finished and clapped her hands together.  
"Action!"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hoee..." Sakura sighed as she lazily plopped her bag onto her bed.   
"Long day, Sakura-chan?" Kero asked as he flew over to her and rested on her shoulder.  
"Yeah, auditions took forever!" Sakura groaned and laid back on her bad and stared up at the ceiling. "It was fun though," she smiled.  
"How do you think you did?" Kero asked curiously and lay on her stomach.  
"Alright I guess..." Sakura shrugged. "But Syaoran-kun was very good!" she added excitedly as she sat up.  
"Yes he was a very interesting princess..." Kero laughed.  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura shook her head.  
"I'm sorry," Kero continued to laugh on flew over to her desk. "I just can't get over it."  
"Oh well, it seems like the two of you will never give up on trying to ruin each other's lives," Sakura sighed and looked out her window. "Did Touya-san come in yet?"   
"Not that I know of," Kero replied and turned on the television. "Why?"  
"Oh nothing, I just want to ask him how I did," Sakura mumbled as if she was in deep thought.  
"I'm sure you did well Sakura-chan," Kero reassured her and turned on the Playstation. "Besides, there are more important things you should think of first."  
"Like what?" Sakura turned around to face Kero.  
"Like my stomach, I'm hungry!" Kero whined and pouted. Sakura laughed and headed towards the door.   
"Fine, I'll be right back," Sakura shook her head and closed the door behind her. She hummed a happy song as she hopped down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen. She looked around to see if anyone was home, and when she was convinced that she was alone she shrugged and opened the refrigerator.   
'That boy Touya-san was working with... he seems so familiar...' Sakura thought as she scanned the food within the refrigerator. She finally pulled out some fruitcake her father had made the night before and closed the door behind her. She carefully placed it onto the table and turned around towards the cupboard for a plate and fork.   
'But I've never seen my brother with him before, maybe he's new...' she continued to contemplate to herself. As she cutting the cake she heard the door at the front open and her brother's familiar voice yell.  
"I'm home!"   
"I'm in the kitchen!" Sakura replied and carefully placed the sliced cake onto the saucer. She poured little drops of chocolate syrup on it and headed towards the hallway where Touya was. It was then that he heard another pair of footsteps and backed off into the kitchen. Touya walked into the kitchen and peered over Sakura's shoulder to see what she was making.   
"I see the little monster made herself a fattening snack!" Touya crossed his arms and shook his head at Sakura.  
"Onii-chan..." Sakura grumbled.   
"You have a sister Touya-san?" A voice called out from the hall.   
"Unfortunetely," Touya replied and opened the refrigerator to get something to drink. "Yeah you've already met her, Lang Ho-san."  
"I have?" Lang Ho replied in confusion as he entered the kitchen he then stopped in shock when he saw Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan?!" Lang Ho yelled totally surprised.  
"Konnichiwa, Ko-san," Sakura smiled and waved.   
"Why so surprised Long Ho-san?" Touya laughed and patted Sakura's head. "Shock that I could have such a hideous looking sister?" he teased. Sakura groaned in warning. "Don't worry, we ALL shocked--!" he squealed slightly as Sakura stomped on his foot. Lang Ho laughed and shook his head at Touya.   
"I guess that's what you get for being so cruel to such an innocent looking girl such as Sakura-chan," Lang Ho smiled at Sakura. She turned slightly red at the comment.   
"Oh! How rude of me!" Sakura blurted out asfter she had recovered herself from Lang Ho's compliment. "Sit!" she offered and pushed Lang Ho out into the family room. "Make yourself at home!"  
"Uh, thank you Sakura-chan," Lang Ho mumbled as he slowly sat onto the couch. Touya followed and sat across from his partner.   
"I'm sure you two have something to talk about, I'll be right back!" Sakura smiled and ran into the kitchen grabbing the fruitcake slice and running up the stairs towards her room.   
"Here take the cake I'll be back in a few minutes!" Sakura told Kero and placed the cake beside him.   
"What took you so long--!" Kero asked but Sakura slammed the door too fast for her to hear. She ran back down the stairs smiled and the two boys and into the kitchen.  
"You have a very energetic sister there Touya-san," Lang Ho-san laughed after Sakura was quietly in the kitchen.  
"You have NO idea..." Touya sighed and pulled out the list of people who auditioned for their play. "Right, anyways, time to get to work."  
"Right, I got the notes... uh... somewhere..." Lang Ho-san laughed and searched through his bag.   
"Lang Ho-san!!!" Touya yelled.  
"What?! It's here somewhere, I know it!" Lang Ho shrugged and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Aha! Here they are! See?" he grinned happily.   
"Okay, okay, good. Let's just go through the list and eliminate a few people..." Touya sighed and grabbed the first list of people.   
"You yell out the name and we'll decide," Lang Ho suggested as he pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen. "Okay, shoot!"  
"Uh... first is... UGH! CHINESE DORK!?" Touya yelled in disgust.  
"Whoa... and I thought MY parents were low on names when they had me..." Lang Ho shrugged and flicked his pen.  
"No, no, no...it's Meiling-chan.." Touya shuddered in disgust.   
"Hey, she was kinda cute..." Lang Ho joked. Touya stared at Lang Ho for a moment and coughed.   
"Ahem... NEXT is... DAMN YOU CHINESE BRAT!!!!!" Touya screamed and tried to keep himself from ripping the paper. Lang Ho laughed at Touya's reaction and shook his head.  
"Lemme guess..." He said and scratched his chin. "Hmm... those two are related?" he continued sarcastically.  
"Don't get me started Lang Ho-san! I really dislike those two!" Touya warned.   
"Are you racist?! Hello! Chinese man right here!" Lang Ho reminded as he pointed at himself. At that moment Sakura walked in with a tray containing two saucers with fruitcake and two classes with green apple bubble tea.   
"Sorry I too so long..." Sakura apologized sweetly and carefully placed the tray in the middle of the table.  
"Ah... thank you Sakura-chan," Lang Ho smiled.  
"You're welcome Ko-san," Sakura nodded and began to walk away.  
"You may call me Lang Ho-san," Lang Ho corrected her.   
"Alright... Lang Ho-san..." Sakura bowed and excused herself.  
"Suck up..." Touya mumbled and sipped from his straw sucking the tapioca balls. Sakura groaned and stormed up the stairs with her own glass of strawberry milk tapioca bubble tea. Lang Ho shook his head and grabbed the list of performers from Touya.   
"How about I read and you write huh? Maybe then we'll get somewhere," Lang Ho grinned and was about to read the next name on the list until he paused uncomfortably.  
'...A guardian...?' He thought to himself and glanced up towards the flight of stairs for a few moments and thought to himself but was eventually interrupted by Touya's voice.  
"Hey! Lang Ho-san! Who's next?" Touya waved in front of his partner. Lang Ho turned to Touya and firmly replied.  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Finally! I know that it's kinda draggy and what not but I have a feeling that it may be like  
that for awhile. A warning, this may not have much S+S until later, but I promise you that it  
will have a very sweet ending so please be patient and review!   
  
Ja ne mato de! 


	3. Legend of Xien: Masayume

The Legend of Xien  
  
Chapter: Two  
"Masayume"  
  
She shivered slightly as a silent gust of cold air crept around her neck. Goosebumps slowly started to rise upon her arms and she rubbed them to try to keep her warm. Light was engulfed by darkness, and eternity was pitch black. She walked cautiously around stretching out her arms towards nothingness as she tried to feel her way around. Slowly a dim light grew from afar and she began to walk towards the light. The golden rays from what seemed to be coming from a candle called out to her, as if whispering or chanting her name. She could feel the damp cold floor below her as she continued to walk to the lights warmth. She squinted her eyes as a figure began to form from where the light was coming from. The figure was all in black and its dark hair swayed with the wind.  
  
'Where am I..?'  
  
The person's back was to her, and was unfamiliar but something didn't seem right. Suddenly there was a cry of pain, but it sounded deep as if it came from a young man. She ran towards the figure but suddenly came to a complete stop when she saw a body fall dead onto the ground. She and the unknown figure stood there silently for a few moments until the tall dark woman slowly turned her head to reveal two taunting ruby eyes that seemed to stare through Sakura's soul and the woman grinned knowingly. Unable to move Sakura stood staring at the woman in fear. The lady turned around and began to walk towards Sakura quietly whispering. ".. anata wa.. anata wa.. hashirisaru desu.."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura!" Terada sensei yelled angrily at her. Sakura squinted her eyes for a few moments and yawned as she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. The room was silent and she looked around to see the teacher staring straight at her. She blinked for a moment then screamed.  
"Hoeeeeee!!!!!!!!"   
"It's nice to have you back Kinomoto-san, now can you please try to remain awake for the rest of the period?" Terada asked and made his way back to the front of the room.  
"Hai..gomen nasai Terada-sensei.." Sakura replied as she slowly sunk in her seat. Terada-sensei nodded and continued with his lesson. Tomoyo sighed and handed Sakura some notes she copied down so she could copy it by the end of the period. Sakura thanked her and quietly took out a pen from her pencil case.   
"Genki ka?" Syaoran asked worriedly as he tapped her shoulder to get her attention.   
"Genki.." Sakura nodded and continued to work before Terada-sensei caught them talking. Syaoran sighed and also continued to work. Half an hour passed and Sakura found herself staring out the window at the schoolyard below. One class was playing soccer on the field, while another class was running the track surrounding the oval field. She turned back to her almost blank sheet of paper and sighed. She hadn't been able to work all period and instead drew images from her dream onto the paper. She made the last few touches on the woman's ruby eyes and swallowed hard.   
'Who are you..?' she thought as she ran her index finger over her art work, but her thought were interrupted by the sound of the closing bell.  
"Alright class, have a good day and I will see you all tomorrow!" Terada-sensei announced and excused the class. Sakura slowly got up in her seat and began to pack up all her things.   
"Mom wants me home early today, alright Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo informed her as she put her knapsack on her back. Sakura nodded and continued to stuff her bag with work. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo called out and exited the room. The room was soon quiet and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of people cheering outside on the yard, people talking in the hall, and her stuffing her bag. Sakura sighed when she finally finished packing her bag and threw the bag over her shoulder before taking one last look out the window. Just as she was about to turn around towards the door, something caught her eyes. There near the gates of here school stood Lang Ho. He was leaning against the metal bars watching the students finish playing their soccer game.   
"Nan..?" Sakura whispered quietly to herself. As if hearing her Lang Ho's suddenly found themselves staring straight at each other. Sakura's heart jumped back a bit in surprise as she could feel Lang Ho's serious stare shoot through her. She took in a deep breath and tried to turn away.  
"Sakura-chan?" A familiar voice called.  
"Hoe?!" Sakura jumped slightly and turned around.  
"Are you coming?" Syaoran asked leaning against the classroom door. Sakura sighed in relief and nodded.  
"Yeah, go ahead, sorry," Sakura shook her head as if confused. Syaoran frowned slightly but nodded and reluctantly left. She turned around to look out the window once more, but Lang Ho was nowhere in sight.  
"Nani..?" Sakura said softly in confusion. She frowned but slowly made her way to door and closed it behind her. She was startled to see Syaoran leaning against the wall waiting for her.   
"Hoe! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled then tried to catch her breath. "You scared me!"  
"I can see that," Syaoran replied and uncrossed his arms. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? You've seemed rather jumpy for the last part of class," he continued as he motioned her to walk with him.   
"Oh it's nothing really, I guess I need some sleep.." Sakura sighed and tried to smile.  
"I think you need more than sleep, Sakura-chan," Syaoran laughed slightly as he rolled his eyes.   
"Maybe.." Sakura said slowly as if she were in a deep trance. Syaoran opened the door and held it for her; as soon as she was out he walked after her. They walked in silence for a few minutes.  
"Syaoran-kun.." Sakura spoke softly breaking the silence.   
"Yeah?" Syaoran replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Sakura was silent once more and slowly stopped walking.   
"What is it?" Syaoran asked slightly worried. Sakura lifted her head to look at him and she took in a deep breath.  
"I think we need to talk.."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A light gust of spring air blew across his face and gently through his hair light brown hair leaving strands of it dangling down his forehead and slightly onto his eyes. With a swift hand movement, Syaoran slowly brushed the loose strands of hair away and back. Still leaning forward on the bench and resting his elbows on his knees he sighed.   
"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran said softly raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. Sakura remained seated quietly beside him with her hands carefully placed onto her lap uncomfortably before speaking.   
"I... I uh... I had an odd dream during class..." Sakura began softly as petal from the cherry blossom tree behind them floated gracefully into her palm. They both stared at the petal for a moment, and then Syaoran turned his attention back to Sakura by looking her in the eyes.   
"Was that what was wrong today?" Syaoran asked matching her tone of thought. Sakura simply nodded then he turned back to face the park in front of him.   
"It was dark... and cold..." Sakura began quietly. "I couldn't see a thing, but as I continued to walk blindly I dim light began to flicker in front of me... and I walked towards it..." she continued as she became more into the moment. She looked down as if thinking more about what the dream was about, and at the same time trying to forget it ever happened.   
"Then I saw her..." Sakura sniffled trying to hold back tears. She could still see the woman's figure in her head, her long dark hair swaying around her and those eyes...  
"A woman?" Syaoran asked turning back around to look at her and interrupting her thoughts. Sakura nodded and continued.  
"She had these big ruby red eyes that just seemed to glow... glow with magic..." Sakura informed him. She was almost shaking with fear, the dream was too real for her and she had not had a dream like this in a very long time.   
"Was she alone?" Syaoran asked trying to get as much information out of Sakura as possible before she collapsed in fear.   
"No.. there was someone else, a young man but I couldn't see him because he was against the light.." Sakura answered as she stared deeply into the gound below her feet. Syaoran stood up slowly and made his way to the tree behind the bench and placed his left arm against it to lean on. He stood there thoughtfully for a few moments before speaking.   
"...masayume..." Syaoran said a little bit more fearfully. The silence was all he needed for an answer. He gently placed his right hand over his mouth, a habit he had picked up over time that he uses when he undergoes stress.   
"Syaoran-kun, no need to get all worried! I mean... I'm not sure if it's true, I was just guessing..." Sakura said trying to cheer Syaoran up. When Syaoran didn't show any change in his serious state, Sakura leaned back in the bench and sighed.  
"We'll just have to be more alert for awhile, until we know for sure that nothing is wrong," Syaoran stated then glanced over at Sakura to see her reaction to his suggestion. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but thought twice of it and nodded unwillingly.   
"Good," He sighed while closing his eyes for a second. He slowly made his way back to her and gently placed his right hand on her left shoulder.   
"I suppose I should take you home then, Sakura-chan," Syaoran nodded and held out his hand for her. Sakura stared at his open hand for a moment then slowly placed her hand on his and stood up.   
"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled weakly. Syaoran just shrugged lightly and began to walk towards her house. They walked to the Kinomoto residence in utter silence, for both of them were thinking about what the dream could mean, and what may happen if it were true. Both were worried, but tried their best to hide their emotions. Syaoran kicked pebbles along the street while Sakura hummed a cherry song. Syaoran glanced to his right at Sakura, whose fair auburn hair blew modestly with the wind, revealing her bright emerald eyes. Syaoran smiled slightly at his partner as he shoved his hands into his pockets. When they had reached the house Syaoran walked Sakura to her door and waited for her to open it before taking his first few steps towards her gate.   
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called after him before he could leave. Syaoran placed his left hand on her gate and turned around to face her.  
"What is it?" Syaoran replied casually.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry.." Sakura said quietly. There was an awkward pause between them as the wind suddenly died.   
"For what?" Syaoran asked in slight confusion.  
"I know how you wanted to go visit your family in Hong Kong for the spring break, but now that this has come up I know that you won't go," Sakura admitted as Syaoran lowered his head. "For that, I am sorry..."  
"It's okay Sakura-chan, I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself back home if I knew that I had left you behind to deal with all of this by yourself," Syaoran replied and began to walk home again.  
"What do you mean, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked in confusion. There was a short pause, and then Syaoran finally spoke.  
"Until we know for sure that everything is okay... I'm not leaving you alone," Syaoran said firmly and slowly took a few steps back onto the road. "Good night, Sakura-chan.." he nodded and walked down the street towards his apartment building. Sakura stood by her open door and watched as Syaoran faded into the distance. As soon as he was out of sight she walked into her house and quietly closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment and said quietly.   
"Arigatou.. Syaoran-kun..."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Syaoran lazily put his key through the lock and opened the door and closed it behind him. He hung his spring coat in the coat hanger behind the door and began to take off his shoes until he felt an odd aura in the building, he continued to take his shoes off but was a little more cautious. He turned around and switched the light on, he looked around his apartment to see if anything has changed and his eyes caught something. Standing on the far end of the room was a young man, Syaoran couldn't tell who it was though for his back was to him. The person's hands were in his pockets and he was staring out the window. Syaoran sighed a breath of relief and threw his bag onto the couch.   
"Have you ever heard of breaking and entering?" Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked towards the young man.  
"Does it count when you're family?" The familiar voice said with slight humor. Syaoran sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.   
"Well, if you had to break into my apartment, and come all the way from home, it must have been pretty important, Eriol," Syaoran said and leaned against his wall.   
"Fairly," Eriol spoke and turned around to face Syaoran. Syaoran smiled slightly, happy to see the familiar face once more. "But you might want to sit down for it," he added gesturing Syaoran to sit on the couch beside him. Syaoran frowned slightly but sat never the less. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.  
"What's the news?" Syaoran asked still frowning slightly. Eriol turned back out the window and gently placed his left hand against the glass for support. Syaoran looked at him patiently awaiting an answer, or a reason for his visit.   
"There has been a disappearance in Hong Kong," Eriol began.   
"People die and disappear everyday Eriol," Syaoran scoffed.  
"..Especially in our family.." Eriol added in slight disgust. There was a short pause as the two young men contemplated on what to say next.  
"I see.." Syaoran nodded and rubbed his chin. "Who was it..?"   
"A distant nephew of your mother, his name was Bai Shounu," Eriol explained and turned around walking towards Syaoran.  
"I don't believe I know who you're talking about.." Syaoran sighed after a few moments of thought and leaned back on the couch.   
"I'm not surprised, Bai didn't live in Hong Kong, he lived on the country side near the ancient villages," Eriol informed him and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Sounds interesting Eriol, but why should I be concerned?" Syaoran asked in slight frustration.   
"Bai was a trained master in the arts you were trained in. Of course there is no surprise there since he was on your mother's side of the family," Eriol began and slowly took the seat across from Syaoran. "He too acted somewhat of a guardian for a set of magic cards," he explained softly as he rested against the soft back of the chair.  
"What exactly was he guarding?" Syaoran asked in great interest for he leaned forward towards Eriol. Eriol grinned in satisfaction to see Syaoran's interest in the topic.  
"Another set of Cards, Syaoran-kun," Eriol answered slowly tapping his fingers on the armrest.   
"Nani?!" Syaoran jumped in shock. "There is another set of Clow Cards?"   
"Yes.. however they are not Clow Cards," Eriol corrected.   
"You mean.. there was someone else who had the power to create Cards as well?" Syaoran asked worriedly for his hands soon turned into a fist.   
"Yes.. the Cards are called Miao Cards, and unlike the Clow Cards, this particular group of Cards had a very evil Master," Eriol sighed. Syaoran nodded slowly and stood up walking towards the window that peered down onto the street.   
"Who made these Cards exactly..?" Syaoran asked seriously as he tapped his left index finger against the glass.   
"I.. I don't remember.." Eriol replied regretfully. "It was an awfully long time ago, and I always referred to him as Miao.."   
"So you knew this man?!" Syaoran asked in shock as he turned around to face Eriol.   
"Yes, we were the two finalists in an old Maokai Tournament," Eriol explained.   
"Maokai?" Syaoran frowned in confusion.  
"The Maokai Tournament was an old Chinese tradition, only known by few. These few men that competed would train for almost all their life for this tournament. But this wasn't any ordinary Tournament, Syaoran-kun-"  
"Drop the Japanese, we're at my house," Syaoran interrupted and turned to look back out the window.  
"Very well, Syaoran," Eriol nodded and sighed. "Never the less this wasn't any ordinary Tournament to determine who was the most disciplined and skilled in the Chinese Arts, this was a battle between Magical Arts Masters.." he added raising an eyebrow to look over at Syaoran's reaction.   
"You.. you would fight with magic?" Syaoran asked in complete shock.   
"Yes, which is precisely why only few were invited to this Tournament," Eriol nodded. "It would take place every five years at the Ancient Castle of Okugi," he added and turned his body around to face Syaoran. "It was an honor to be invited to such an event, but everyone who competed took an oath of secrecy.."   
"I see.." Syaoran nodded and walked back to the couch across from Eriol. "Explain.. explain more about Miao."  
"As we all know, every good has to have an evil.. or so the story says.." Eriol shrugged as he shifted in his chair.   
"I'm guessing that would be Miao," Syaoran sighed tiredly.  
"Yes, he practiced the Dark Magic of Shin and used that magic to create his own set of Cards, the Miao Cards. As I Clow, use my own magic to create the Clow Cards.." Eriol explained leaning forward towards Syaoran.   
"So what happened..?" Syaoran asked after a short pause.   
"We had an all out battle during the final round, using only 10 of our cards. He had the exact same Cards that I had, except that he hadn't the discipline to control the Cards with its complete power, so I had won.. but he vowed to defeat me one day.." Eriol sighed shaking his head sadly.   
"What happened to Miao after the tournament?" Syoaran asked impatiently as he tapped his fingers on his knee.  
"He disappeared, probably went away to train for the next Maokai Tournament," Eriol shrugged.  
"You mean you never saw him after that?" Syaoran asked in shock. Eriol shook his head.  
"I didn't compete in the next Tournament," He simply replied.  
"I guess he died then.." Syaoran sighed almost sadly.   
"I assumed that as well, for I hadn't heard a word about him from anyone since that night at the Okugi Castle," Eriol shook his head and then looked down at the floor quietly as if in thought. Syaoran could see that Eriol was thinking deeply about something, for there was a look a darkness in his eyes that told him that Eriol was replaying the events of the battle between him and Miao.  
"So what does this have to do with Bai again?" Syaoran asked with a slight frown upon his face.  
"About twelve years after my battle with Miao, a friend of mine, also a competitor in the Maokai Tournament, told me he had found Miao's Book of Cards. Reluctantly I had taken the responsibility of keeping the Cards away and unknown to the world by hiding it," Eriol explained and leaned back deeper into the soft chair. "As I grew older I decided that I was too old to carry such a burden, so I passed on the responsibility to you Mother's Grandfather, Bai Mingkang. Your cousin, Bai Shounu, was the last guardian of Miao's Cards," he finished solemnly.   
"So now that Bai is missing you believe that it is because someone had killed him for the Cards?" Syaoran said slowly as he analyzed the situation carefully. There was a moment of silence. Eriol stood up slowly and walked once again to the window. He pressed his left forearm against the glass and leaned forward, resting his body against it. Syaoran stared at the ground for a few moments then turned to look at Eriol.   
"I don't know what happened to your cousin, but evil is easily attracted in China.. so just keep your eyes open Syaoran, for I do believe that Miao will keep his word and he will seek revenge.. especially to the person who holds the key to the Cards.." Eriol warned and turned to look at Syaoran. All Syaoran could do was nod and lower his head worriedly and turn his back to Eriol. He stood silently for a moment and finally whispered.  
"Sakura-chan.."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
He panted tiredly as he ran after the young girl who wasn't far ahead of him. The forest was dark and silent, except for the crackling of branches and leaves below his feet and he dodged loose branches around him that dangled from old green trees. Groaning in pain as one of the branches caught his shirt and tore a whole in it. His heart pumped quickly and he could feel its pressure as it tried to escape his chest. His lungs filled with cold air and he breathed. Glancing at the pitch black sky he saw that the moon was full, and glowing a taunting yellow as it shone below into the forest revealing outlines of trees and boulders.   
"Sakura-chan!" He heard himself scream as he continued to sprint aimlessly through the haunted forest. He heard another pair of feet running hear his left, but it hopped quickly like a rabbit around him almost circling him. He groaned at the thought and ran faster with his legs aching, begging him to stop.   
"Sakura-chan!" He yelled louder as the sound of the unknown follower seemed to come closer and closer to him. Suddenly a young male figure jumped in front of him, holding a long pointed sword with Chinese characters on its handle, and a red trademark string dangling at the end. The guardian stood armed and ready before him as if challenging him to make a move. He groaned in annoyance as he struggled to make out the figure, but it was too dark and he could only see the opponents outline. But he wasn't a stranger, he knew this stance, he knew this sword but where? He took a step back and took his own martial arts stance, making sure that his opponent knew that he was willing and completely capable to battle him. He shut his eyes tightly and quickly chanted an ancient spell and then opened his eyes as he quickly grabbed his staff. The magical weapon was a dark navy blue, with a fairly large ring at the top also navy blue. There was a dark moon at the top left hand corner inside of the ring with rays shooting out to touch its circumference. He held it firmly as he awaited his opponent to make the first move, but both seemed to stand ready in silence, and although they couldn't really see each other, they both knew that they were staring right into each other's eyes. Both ready to fight until the death. When he was about to attack a bright gold light shone right in front of him, almost blinding him on the spot as he fell right onto his back. Startled from the sudden attack he crawled backward with his hands on the ground. Covering his face with his hand and squinting furiously he was able to make out the figure of the device that had seemed to create such a force field. He was taken aback by what he saw. The item that was used to create this immense power field was exactly like his weapon, only gold. As the light began to die down a bit, he noticed that instead of a moon in the center, there was a sun at the top left hand corner of the ring, with rays also shooting off touching its circumference. His heart skipped a beat almost immediately at his realization.  
"Clow-san?" He spoke to himself in anger as he grinded the soil that was in his hand. The golden light disappeared and he was left in darkness for a split second before he heard another familiar voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" A female voice asked through the door. He quickly sat up in bed in cold sweat and grabbed the bed sheets into his fist. He looked around the room for a few moments and slowly realized that he was in his room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his damp hair and buried his face into his palms before the voice called upon him again.  
"Genki ka?!" She pounded on the door.  
"Hai!" He replied irritably. "Hai..Kadalea-san.." he mumbled to himself and laid back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling and waited for the woman's footsteps to fade down the hallway before closing his eyes again.   
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Gosh I love that word "masayume" for those who dont know how to pronnounce it its "mass-a-you-may" its like a prophetic dream. oh and uh.. for ALL THE TRIADS READIN THIS PLEASE HOLD YOUR GUNS AND HOLD YOUR SWORDS!!! IM NOT CHINESE AND I KNOW THAT SO PLEASE DO NOT HARM THE POOR ENGLISH SPEAKING FILIPINA AUTHOR! As for the japanese speaking people, if i made a mistake I LOOKED UP THE VARIOUS WORDS TO DOUBLE CHECK THAT THEY WERE CORRECT SO BLEH! HaHa. Never the less, I just want to say that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I personally feel rather pleased with how some of the plot was revealed and explained in this chapter. My brother says that it sounds like some other anime show named... Yu-Gi-Oh..? But riiiiight i swear to the heavens above I have no idea what hes talkin about! ANYWAYS! Feel free to review... fine ill be honest... REVIEW!!!  
  
Ja ne mato de! 


	4. Legend of Xien: The Battle Begins

The Legend of Xien  
  
Chapter: Three  
"The Battle Begins"  
  
  
Sakura carefully closed the latch on her knapsack and swung it over her right shoulder. She walked behind her desk and neatly tucked in her chair as she waved goodbye to her teacher. Syaoran did the same when the teacher passed him by. Smiling, Sakura walked towards the door where Syaoran waited for her, as he had always been at the end of each school day for the past week. Ever since her dream, he had always been with her. He never seemed to mind, or complain about this extra duty in fact he seemed to be growing into his new routine. Sakura didn't mind a minute she spent with her partner, or bodyguard rather. Sometimes they would tease each other on their way home about their new safety buddy rule. Luckily this past week had been quiet, and there had been no sign of danger so they spent most of their time socializing and working on the play together.   
  
"I heard rehearsal was cancelled today," Syaoran informed as he shut the classroom shut behind them.  
"What? Why?" Sakura replied in shock looking at Syaoran.  
"I heard Ko-san was away today, but I didn't hear about him being ill. Or at least, that's what another member of the cast told me," Syaoran shrugged and shoved his hand into his pockets as they walked down the hallway towards the lockers.   
"Hmm.. that's too bad.." Sakura mumbled a little disappointed. Syaoran glanced down a bit to look at Sakura; he was slightly confused but sighed. Before he could say anything Tomoyo greeted the pair as they approached her.  
"Where are you two off to?" Tomoyo teased with a slight grin.   
"Nowhere, just walking around," Sakura smiled missing the meaning behind Tomoyo's question. Syaoran on the other hand sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. When the group went out to the street markets over the weekend Tomoyo couldn't help but accuse Syaoran of liking Sakura. He had explained that he was just doing his best to ensure that Sakura was safe, especially since Eriol had arrived. Tomoyo accepted his point, but insisted that deep down he was falling in love with Sakura.   
"Where's Meiling-chan?" Syaoran asked quickly changing the subject.   
"She has rehearsal for her play," Tomoyo reminded them as she swung her knapsack over her left shoulder. "Wait.." as said slowly and shut the door of her small locker. "Don't you two have rehearsal as well?"   
"Syaoran-kun heard that Ko-san was away today," Sakura answered looking slightly disappointed. Tomoyo looked back and forth between Sakura and Syaoran trying not to smile.   
"Mmm Hmm.." Tomoyo nodded trying to keep her comments to herself as she began to walk towards the exit. Behind her, she heard Syaoran groan slightly, obviously reading her mind. "Shame, you two should honestly practice anyway. I mean it would really help your brother and Ko-san if he really is ill.." she could feel Syaoran's eyes burning through the back of her head and she tried not to laugh as she opened the door.  
"You're right Tomoyo-chan! That would help him wouldn't it?" Sakura replied excitedly walking out after Tomoyo. Syaoran held the door open for her from behind and closed the door after himself.  
"What do you think Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked turning to him. He was staring at the ground, kicking the pebbles along the floor.   
"Uh.. what do I think of what?" Syaoran asked lifting his head up to look at her.   
"We can practice at my house, and my brother might be there to direct us too," Sakura smiled and placed her hand on the straps of her bag to support the weight.   
"Ah.." Syaoran lifted his left hand out from his pocket and scratched the back of his head in thought. In front of Sakura he saw Tomoyo smiling back at him, of course Sakura didn't see for she was facing him. He grumbled inwardly but let a small smile curve at the corner of his mouth.  
"Sure, that sounds like a good plan.." Syaoran shrugged and tried his best to smile and not to walk ahead of Tomoyo and punch that smile of satisfaction off her face as she began to strike up a conversation with Sakura. He slowed down and walked behind the two girls. He didn't mind going to Sakura's house, I mean, they'd be working and he'd be able to keep an eye on her as well. It was odd though, it didn't seem as if she needed protecting. Nothing was happening. There were no signs of danger through dreams, feelings during the day or night. Then again, it may be too early to tell, for all he knew this Miao character could be cooking up a plan to kill them all, he could even be around that corner they were approaching; he wouldn't take any chances, not yet.   
"Well, I have to leave you two now," Tomoyo sighed with a smile that was directed at Syaoran. "I have to go home and work on your costumes for the play."  
"Oh, that's too bad. Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow then okay Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said sadly and hugged her friend goodbye.  
"Don't you need our measurements Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran asked insisting that she come along with them. Tomoyo smiled.  
"I already have Sakura-chan's, I suppose I can get yours some other time because I'm still working on Sakura-chan's anyway," She replied smartly. Syaoran frowned at her quick answer.   
"Well, I should get going now. Bye!" Tomoyo waved and walked in the opposite direction. The two watched as she walked down the street and eventually turn the corner. At that point Syaoran gently placed his left hand over Sakura's lower back, urging her to walk ahead. Sakura smiled as she noticed Syaoran take his usual position on her left side, the side closest to the road. He claimed that he only did this to protect her, in case a car came by and hit them, he'd be able to protect her easily. He slowed down a bit so he was slightly behind her, so she could have her space. She had already warmed up to the idea of Syaoran being her bodyguard, and had taken it as her job to keep things on a comfortable level. Grinning slightly, she reached for the pink flower clip that kept her hair up in a neat bun throughout the day and pulled it out. Her soft auburn hair fell down from its wrap hold and bounced slightly before resting on her shoulders. Syaoran could smell the faint scent of her shampoo and he smiled taking in a deep breath. He shoved his hand into his pockets and lowered his head to look at the ground, in case she were to turn to look at him. Sakura shook her head so that her hair loosened up and swung left and right, she smiled as she ran her hands through her thick hair for she could hear Syaoran breathing in her hair's fruity scent. She quickly moved closer to him and swung her hair into his face and laughed when yelped in shock. When he heard him groan she took it as her cue to run, but before she could, Syaoran grabbed her wrist and held her back. Laughing she shook her hair on his face again so he would let go and then she ran. She heard him scream her name knowing that he was running after her but she didn't look back and continued to run and turn the corner towards her house. She giggled to herself and noticed a tall cherry blossom tree to her right and quickly climbed it. As if on cue Syaoran came dashing around the same corner and stopped to look around for Sakura. She watched from above as he placed his hands on his waist in annoyance, as he looked left and right. Trying to hold in her laughter, she quietly took her pink hairclip out of her pocket and angled it right above Syaoran's head and dropped it. Syaoran grinned and swiftly caught the clip without looking up. He slowly brought his hand down to look at the object in his possession and sighed.   
"I believe this is yours," He spoke glancing up at Sakura in the tree.   
"Hoee..how did that get there?" Sakura replied nervously feeling the pink rise on her cheeks. Syaoran grinned trying not to laugh at her attempts to cover up her embarrassment of being caught in her own game but cleared his throat and decided to start another game of his own.  
"I believe an angel dropped it, have you seen her?" Syaoran asked with a slight smile, which seemed to have forced a smile out of Sakura as well and she laughed.  
"Alright alright, stop acting sweet Syaoran-kun, you caught me," Sakura sighed in defeat and began to make her way down the tree.   
"I'm only getting into character," Syaoran smiled with a shrug as he walked towards her.  
"You're not supposed to fall in love with me yet," Sakura reminded with a sweet tone. Syaoran laughed a bit and held out his hand to support her down, but she slipped and fell the rest of the way down. She let out a quiet shriek but Syaoran caught her in his arms just before she could hit the ground. The safe feeling in his arms forced her to slowly open her eyes again and she noticed that he was smiling.  
"But, how could I resist such a person?" Syaoran answered in half a tease. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his slightly sarcastic remark and she helped herself stand up.   
"You're starting to get too comfortable with your charming role, I don't like it," Sakura shook her head suspiciously at him.  
"Who says I'm acting?" Syaoran asked as he moved closer to Sakura, and as anticipated he saw the cute light pink nervous blush rise in her cheeks. It was then that he walked ahead to her house, trying not to laugh. Sakura remained motionless as she watched Syaoran walk calmly towards her home. She couldn't believe he had just done that! He beat her at their game again! Everyone at their school was convinced that they were in love, especially since they were assigned as the two main characters that so happened to be in love in the play they were performing in. Ever since then, they had been pretending to be in love with one another, but for some reason he had always beat her, leaving her speechless. She didn't now why or how he had that affect on her, but he did and it was annoying.   
"Oh here, you might want this back," She heard Syaoran speak as he turned around and flicked an object to her and turned back around to walk further ahead. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and caught the flying object; she slowly opened her palm and saw her pink hairclip. Grinding her teeth annoyed that she had been out smarted again, she stomped along after him.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
She knew that she should cry, but as hard as she tried no tears seemed to form in her eyes. He had fought for her she told herself, but nothing happened. He had died for her, she reminded herself, but again there was nothing. She hadn't been able to tell him, those feelings that had been haunting her, and now it was too late. Why couldn't she cry?   
  
"Return to me.." She whispered against his ear. Silence filled the room. She hugged him closer to her heart and continued. "I wish I had told you.. now it's too late.. you're gone.. and I'll never be able to tell you how much you meant to me.. how much I.. I loved you.." she said stumbling over her words. She breathed in deeply, trying her hardest to cry, or at least make it sound as if she were crying, but it was useless.   
"Syaoran.." Sakura whispered sadly. Then there was a groan of irritation.  
"Ryuuzaki!" Syaoran corrected and opened his eyes. "His name is Ryuuzaki!" he groaned and rubbed his eyes as if there was an itch bothering him.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I was looking at you and I forgot!" Sakura apologized and sighed. Syaoran took in a deep breath as well and lifted his head off her lap shaking his head to wake him up.   
"You're hopeless.." Syaoran mumbled and reached for his glass of water on the table hear them. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes once more.  
"Hey! C'mon, we've been working awhile. Maybe, we should take a break.." Sakura suggested and lay down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Syaoran eyed her and rolled his eyes.  
"What do you think we're doing?" He said sarcastically.  
"I know you're a perfectionist, but we can do this without your sarcasm Syaoran-kun.." Sakura pointed out and glanced over at him. There was a pause then he sighed.   
"I hate the ending," Syaoran complained.  
"I'm sorry I can't get it right, but it's easy for you since you're dead!" Sakura backfired.  
"I'm not talking about that," Syaoran shook his head.   
"Oh.. sorry.." Sakura said quietly and bit her bottom lip. Syaoran smiled at the fact that she was once again embarrassed for over-reacting.   
"I dislike the ending in general," He explained. "It's.. too.. well uh.. how do I put this lightly? Corny?"   
"Corny?" Sakura frowned in confusion.  
"Yeah, it's like a Pokemon Movie or something," Syaoran replied in slight disgust.   
"Hey! I like Pokemon!" Sakura protested.   
"Exactly! You like Pokemon! I rest my case," Syaoran waved his hands in the air as if the world had miraculously solved its own problems.   
"I resent that.." Sakura muttered to herself forcing a small chuckle out of Syaoran.  
"It's just that the ending doesn't seem, well, all that sincere.." Syaoran pointed out. "I mean, I know you're trying to cry, but you can't, am I right?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura remained silent and just turned her head.  
"I'm just not all that good at acting.." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran glanced over at her and sighed moving over towards her.   
"I'm sure it's not that Sakura-chan, you're a good actress," He reassured her and shook her shoulders.  
"Then why can't I cry?" Sakura signed sadly.  
"It's not you're fault the script's corny," Syaoran smiled letting a small laugh out of her. Her reaction made him want to laugh, but his smile just spread further across his lips. She turned over to her side to face him, and rested her head on her hands smiling up at him. He was sitting up beside her with his knees bent, and his forearm on his knees; letting his hands dangle loosely at the ends. Her emerald eyes sparkled happily up at him, and it felt good knowing that it was because of him, that she was happy. A small strand of her auburn hair fell across her forehead and almost out of instinct he reached down and carefully placed her hair behind her ear. His fingertips ran past her ear and along her jaw line. Her skin was soft and smooth, and he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Sakura remained motionless, and he watched as her eyes blinked for a second, and then opened only to find them still staring back at him. He felt an unfamiliar lump in his throat and he swallowed.  
"It's becoming a real habit now, ne Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a grin. He frowned slightly.  
"What is?" he asked in confusion.  
"You've been guarding me for a little more than a week now, and now it's even become an instinct to put my hair back into place," she teased trying not to laugh. He smiled and tilted his head slightly to the side.  
"Like I said.." He began with a low charming voice. "How could I resist?" he finished. Sakura frowned for a moment, feeling a deeper meaning to his response this time, but smiled anyway. It was then they heard the front door open and shut.  
"I'm home!" Touya called out.  
"I'm here!" Sakura yelled snapping out of her thoughts and quickly sat up on the floor beside Syaoran.  
"Uh.. I think I should get going now," Syaoran signed and began to stand up.  
"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked in shock and began to stand up as well.   
"Well, the sun should be setting soon, I should be getting home.." Syaoran replied and picked up his script from the table.   
"Won't you stay for dinner?" Sakura asked in confusion. There was a short pause but then they heard footsteps coming towards the family room and Syaoran picked up his knapsack and swung it onto his back.   
"I'd love to but-" He began apologetically.  
"But I'm booting him out of the house," Touya finished for him and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Exactly.." Syaoran nodded slowly. He really didn't like bowing down to the wrath of Touya, but ever since he became Sakura's body guard he didn't really see a sense in wasting his energy on him, especially since he was now one of his directors. He wasn't going to let a past feud be the reason for his failure in drama, although his pride was constantly shot for it. But he had learned to control it, and vowed to someday repay Touya for the damage to his ego.   
"Onii-chan.." Sakura pleaded.   
"It's okay Sakura," Syaoran smiled looking back at her. "I'm expected home anyway," he informed glancing back at Touya who looked satisfied with his clear victory.   
"By whom?" Touya asked curiously. Sakura shot a glare at Touya for not minding his own business.  
"My cousin, he's been staying with me for this past week," Syaoran unwillingly explained. There was a pause, as if a nonverbal questioned had been asked. Syaoran rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You remember my cousin Eriol-kun, don't you?"   
"Riiight.." Touya nodded with a slight frown. Syaoran groaned.  
"Well, I guess I'll be on my way then," Syaoran shrugged and began to walk to the front of the house.  
"I'll walk you to the door," Sakura spoke and followed him.  
"He knows his way out," Touya interjected.  
"Only because you've showed it to him more than a few times," Sakura shot back and continued to follow Syaoran leaving her brother alone in the family room.   
"Look I'm sorry abou-" Sakura began when she had caught up with Syaoran.  
"It's okay Sakura-chan, I'm used to him," Syaoran smiled with a short sigh. Sakura nodded and opened the door for him. He slowly stepped out of the house with his head hanging down low; he slipped his left hand into his pocket and turned around.  
"Thanks for having me over," He said quietly bowing his head slightly.  
"Thanks for putting up with my brother," Sakura smiled and leaned against the door. Syaoran shook his head with a small smile curving at the corner of his lips and then began to walk backward away from the house.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Syaoran sighed and made his way to her gate.   
"Yeah, tomorrow," Sakura waved. "Night, Syaoran-kun!" she called out after him. He just turned around to face her and did a small wave with his right hand before shoving that into his pocket and fading into the distance. Sakura slowly closed the door and locked it before making her way up the stairs.  
"Does he really have to be over all the time?" Sakura heard a voice ask from the kitchen as she was making her way up the stairs.  
"Do you always have to be so rude to him?" She asked stopping on one of the steps awaiting an answer.  
"I don't know.." Touya began as he scratched his chin, as if thinking of the perfect explanation for his actions. He moved to the entrance of the kitchen and leaned against the wall so he was now in Sakura's view. "I think it's his face, it attracts my fist somehow."  
"You're hopeless," Sakura grumbled and stomped angrily the rest of the way to her room.   
"What did I say!?" She heard Touya laugh before she slammed her bedroom door. She flung her body onto the bed and stared at the ceiling as her hands made their way behind her head.  
"You're home," Kero smiled as he flew through the bedroom window and onto the corner of her desk.  
"I've been home for a while Kero-chan," Sakura replied as she turned on her left side to face her fluffy guardian. "Where've you been?"  
"In the little tree house the Create Card built me," Kero yawned as he stretched his tiny arms into the air.  
"I didn't know you it make one for you," Sakura frowned and sat up on the bed. "Can I see?"  
"Sure, not like you'd fit in it, but you can see it from your window," Kero shrugged and pointed outside the window. Sakura stood up and slowly walked over to her window and peeked outside. A small smile fell upon her face when she laid her eyes on the tiny tree house sitting in her tree. It was perfect for Kero. It actually looked like a miniature house; it was quite cute.   
"Kawaii ne!" Sakura laughed and sat back onto her bed. "I guess I haven't been spending that much time with you huh?" she sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Kero asked in confusion and flew onto one of Sakura's pillows. He stretched his little body onto the pillow and snuggled his head into its silky softness.   
"Well, there hasn't been any problems concerning the Cards, and I've been quite busy with the play that I haven't had much time to actually sit and talk with you like we used to," Sakura replied and laid down on her stomach with her face a few inched away from Kero. They stared at each other for a few moments, just blinking in silence until a grumbling sound interrupted them. Kero's face flushed a light pink.  
"I guess you haven't been paying much attention to my stomach either," Kero laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura laughed and rolled over onto her side before standing up.  
"Well, it is getting close to dinner time, I'll get you some food, okay?" Sakura smiled and began to walk towards her bedroom door.   
"TAKO YAKI!?" Kero pleaded and quickly flew up into the air with stars in his eyes. Sakura laughed and grabbed the doorknob.  
"I'll see if we still have some, okay?" She smiled and shut the door behind her. She heard Kero cheer through the door, and she could just picture him flying around her room until he was all worn out. The thought brought a smile upon her face; things were really looking up.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They stood quietly on top of one of the trees several feet away from the building, awaiting the guard to make another round before making a move. Neither of them were worried, for the plan was easy, swift, straight forward, there was no way they'd be caught. The guards, the security of the building had no chance, it was all too easy.   
  
"Remember, you only have the power of your cards and without your guardian to help you the cards aren't even at their full power, so watch your back," She whispered sensing that the guard would turn the corner of the building any moment now.  
"For what? They're merely human beings.." He scoffed slightly disgusted at the thought.  
"It's not the humans I'm worried about," She snapped in annoyance.  
"Then what? What could possibly worry you.." He asked quite irritated by her cautious attitude.  
"I don't know, just trust me and watch your back," She ordered. He glanced over at her; she was concentrating on the museum before them. Turning his head back to the task at hand he realized that the guard was already half way through this side of the building. He slipped his black hood on his head and waited for him to turn the corner. Once the guard was out of sight, and Kadalea whispered for him to begin he slowly floated his way to the ground and disappeared from her sight. He quickly dashed to the side of the building, sticking to it like glue. He walked a little farther, passing by various glass windows revealing the priceless pieces of arts within the building. He his shadow reflected into the museum and onto its walls within. Not wanting a guard to see his shadow, or make another round the outside of the building he swiftly jumped up high and onto the roof of the museum, landing as quietly as a cat. Keeping as low as possible to the ground, he carefully crawled his way across and towards a glass window on the roof of the museum. He could hear the sound of gravel crunching between the sole of his black shoes and the roof, he groaned inwardly but knew that nobody would hear him. He knew that with his magic, nothing could possibly go wrong. His five senses was enhanced ten times than the regular human being, not to mention any of the other powers he had within his grasp. Such as speed or the ability to fly, nothing could stop him from this mission. He quickly peeked down through the glass window and the coast was clear. The guard was probably on the other side of the floor, but that didn't scare him. Closing his eyes he slowly felt his body sinking, sinking into and through the roof. He floated for a few moments, just long enough to look around for any movement and when there was none, he dropped to the floor like a cat, landing on all fours. Remaining in this position he quickly lifted his head and looked left and right before dashing to a dark corner. He observed his surroundings quickly, everything looked as if it belonged to the 17th century; he was in the wrong era. Pressing his body against the wall, he peered into the next room.   
"..16th century artifacts.." He whispered to himself. "The museum organizes their rooms by century.." he continued to think aloud. It was then that his left ear twitched and soon after he heard a faint pair of shoes walking around in the room before him. Looking around for somewhere to hide or merge with, he swiftly dashed across the room keeping his body parallel with the walls as to not make a noise when his body slides across the wall. He heard the footsteps getting louder, and he saw the light shine on the floor just a few inches away from his feet, knowing that when the guard came in, he was sure to shine the light on all the objects and corners of the room to make sure everything was there. He looked left and right for something to help him hide, but there was nothing, and the clack of the guard's heels got louder and louder. Finally he had an idea and quickly jumped into the air just as the guard entered the room. He looked down, and the guard was right below him, perhaps a few feet below his own shoes. Slowly he floated higher and higher above the guard, letting him walk deeper into the room and scan the various objects with his trusty flashlight. As the guard walked farther and farther he slowly floated his way down and closer to him. When his feet almost touched the ground, and he was standing a few meters away from the guard, a small grin fell upon his face. He concentrated his energy once more, but it was harder without having to close his eyes, he could feel his body disappear and become one with the guard. He continued to walk behind him, until finally their shadows began to merge into one. The guard quickly turned around sensing a body moving ever so closely behind him, but there was nothing. Then from the side of his eye he saw something black move, its shadow reflect onto the wall on his left and he turned once more, pointing his flashlight at it. The guard sighed in relief.  
"It's just your shadow.." The guard mumbled to himself and turned back around forward to walk into the next room. He flashed the light around the different paintings, potteries, swords, and anything else that belonged to the museums 16th century collection. A feeling of good and evil seemed to lurk in this particular room, and the guard knew this for every time he passed by a particular object he knew that it was once part of something evil. Every artifact in this museum was once part of something, but researchers had yet to discover what the purpose of some artifacts were. This particular object was one of them. He continued to make his way across the room, but stopped when he reached his mysterious artifact. Shining the light upon the dark tiny moon shaped object, he shook his head. The small artifact could fit in the palm of your hand; it was fairly heavy compared to its appearance though. The object was navy blue, and it had silver lining. It did look fairly old though, beaten up as well. It was believed that this artifact had survived many battled, maybe even wars for its condition showed that it had been through harsh conditions. But there weren't any traces of nuclear chemicals on it, which are usually found on artifacts that did go through some sort of war or battle; but there was something different about this artifact's history, something unexplainable. The guard took one last look at the object and moved on into the next room. Little did he know that his shadow had stayed behind. The shadow remained motionless on the wall for a moment, but then turned it head, as if staring at the mysterious artifact. Slowly the shadow stepped out of the wall, and transformed back into the dark figure. He looked around for the guard; he was already half way through the next room, where he would turn the corner for another floor round. The tall figure slowly stepped towards the artifact that was covered by a glass box. Lasers guarded the small artifact, for he could see what any other naked eye couldn't see. As if he had all the time in the world he circled the glass box containing what once belonged to him. He observed it, and grinned slightly for he enjoyed the feeling of being close to it again. Unable to keep his hands to himself, he finally began to reach towards the artifact. His hand began to glow a deep ocean blue and he hand drew closer and closer to the object, his hands once again fell right through its case. He slid his hand easily through the glass and cautiously continued forward to reach for his key. He could feel its energy; he could feel its familiar power and the hunger for them to be united again grew within him. As soon as he made contact with his key once more, he felt a rush a surge of power and magic race through his body, his veins and he felt whole again. Unable to control the rush of energy he quickly flew up into the air and through the roof of the museum until he was high in the night sky. His body glowed a deep blue and he tightened his hands into a fist, his head tilted back as he arched his back towards the sky. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and all that was left for the next few moments was the lifeless white. His body tightened and he closed his eyes, finally his muscles let loose, and he had control over his body again. He remained afloat, with his head hanging down as if he were asleep in amid air. He could hear someone coming towards him at a great speed as to not be seen by anyone with normal senses. The figure came to a sudden halt before him and remained motionless as well.  
"Are you alright?" Kadalea asked. There was a pause. A small grin curved at the corner of his lips and he slowly raised his head. When his head was at her eye level he suddenly opened his eyes revealing a bright blue, a stunning blue that glowed with pure magic. Kadalea was taken aback by this new change, but couldn't help but grin as well. The glow in his eyes slowly faded back into a Prussian blue.   
"The moon is full, we must summon him now.."   
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Surges of unfamiliar power rush through Sakura's body, forcing her to awaken in cold sweat. She looked around her room with her right hand over her chest, grabbing her nightshirt tightly; her breathing was uneasy and hard. The colors of pink, blue, and green flashed through her mind and she shut her eyes in pain. She could feel the power calling her; she could see their light. Looking outside her window she had noticed it to be a full moon out, and that the leaves in the trees were swaying back and forth; it would be a bit chilly outside. She jumped out of bed, quickly opened the first drawer and reached for her Cards and shoved them into one of her pockets. She held onto her key that still acted as a pendant on her necklace and closed her eyes; it had been awhile since she used it.   
  
"Key that holds the power of stars, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura, order you under our contract. Release!" She commanded quickly for she could feel the outside power grow stronger and more confident within itself, she didn't want to waste anymore time. She ran to her window and quickly opened it. She looked down at the ground below her, and the night sky above her, closing her eyes tightly to gather up her dormant courage and strength and jumped.  
"Fly!" She yelled and almost instantly a pair of wings grew on her back, with determination glowing brightly in her eyes she soared through the night sky towards the source of this evil magic; she just hoped it wasn't too late.   
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Arrrrrggghhhhh!!!" He screamed in pain as if something had just been pierced through his arm. The blood trickled down his arm and onto his chest, slowly dripping onto the solid rock floor. The cut on his forehead was beginning to sting and he was starting to lose his vision; but he wasn't going to give in.  
"I ever remember you being this stubborn, it's sad," Xien sighed as he walked back and forth in front of this past stranger. "I don't like seeing you tied up either.. shame.."  
"Then why don't you make us all happy and let me go..?" He groaned trying to keep his head up. Xien laughed.  
"I would, gladly.." Xien nodded then slowly walked closer to his prisoner's face and whispered. "Just bow to me.. and I'll restore you to full health."  
"I'd rather die," He snapped back.   
"You're already dead you idiot! I created you! Have you no respect for your master?" Xien yelled and punched him again in the stomach forcing blood out of the victim's mouth.  
"I.. belong.. to no one.." He coughed quietly as he tried to breath.  
".. and what of Sakura?" Xien questioned and crossed his arms. There was a short pause and the silver eyes met his blue.  
"If you touch her, I swear-" He began trying to fight the chains that kept him standing against the wall. Xien laughed once more.  
"You'll what? Kill me?" Xien laughed even louder and placed his right hand against the wall and leaned towards him. "I gave you life, you can't kill me.."   
"Watch me.." He threatened. Xien winced and high kicked the man's left side.  
"Ahhhh!!!" He cried in pain feeling a rib or two break in half. He breathed in hard; for fear that one of the loose bones would pierce through a lung. He swallowed hard to suck in the pain.   
"Listen, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way," Xien began seriously and walked towards the other end of the room near the book of cards. "You either give into my power, or you painfully get your soul stripped from you and replaced with your old power," he continued and turned around to face him. "It's your choice, Yu-"   
"Go to hell, you bastard.." He groaned with his head still hanging low, for he was quickly losing the blood he needed to stay awake. Xien clenched his hands into a fist and grabbed hold of his book.  
"I tried to be nice to you, and now you have to face the consequences!" Xien screamed angrily and opened the book and held up the light and dark cards. "You will be mine!"  
"What are you.. what are you going to.. to do with those.." He asked weakly as he coughed up another clot of blood.   
"They'll only help me, what I really need is my key.. and.." Xien began with a grin and then closed his eyes to teleport them onto the roof of the castle. The prisoner closed his eyes to the brightness of the moon and began to breathe even harder.  
"The moon's power.." Xien finished waving his hand towards the moon. "Clow stole you from me, but you'll soon be mine again.." he grinned and held out the moon key. He slowly closed his eyes and concentrated all his energy to the task at hand.   
"Key that hold the powers of the Moon and Stars, release thy true form to me; as I Miao command. Reveal your power!" He chanted, as a dark blue light seemed to have surrounded him, encase him with his powers. Slowly the key began to transform, stretching expanding into a long wand. The wand was thin; a dark navy blue with what looked like a golden pentacle at the top, except instead of a star there was a moon with rays shooting from it until it touched the circles circumference. He held his staff with pride, for it had been so long since he had felt its power, controls its power. He held the wand before his prisoner and grinned when he saw the fear in the other man's eyes.   
"So you remember?" Xien asked with a slight smile. There was no response; he looked as if he was in a trance. "Well, let's not keep you waiting any longer, the moon won't wait forever.." he continued and held the wand in front of him in a fighting stance. "This may hurt.." he warned with a grin.   
"By the powers of the Moon and Stars, I command you Moon Guardian to surrender your powers to me and be reborn! Ying Shen!" He chanted firmly. Almost instantly the prisoner began to scream in sheer pain. He arched his back towards Xien, as if a string had been attached to his chest and Xien was now pulling it, pulling him towards him. His hands went into a tight fist as his head tilted back with his eyes tightly shut to help control the pain. He felt as if someone was trying to turn his body inside out, sucking his insides dry and trying to get it all to come out through his skin. The pain was unbearable.   
"ARGHH!!!" He yelled almost in tears. "STOP IT!!!" he pleaded. Blood was beginning to come out through his eyes and slide slowly down his pale cheeks and down onto his chest. A white aura began to form around his body, and he could barely see what was going on, but he could feel Xien's power. The light and dark card floated before Xien were glowing a bright white as well, everything seemed to be falling into place.   
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura soared swiftly through the night sky. The wind blew violently through her hair as she picked up speed. She cut through a forest a few miles back so she wouldn't be noticed as easily and since then she had been traveling twice as fast. The forest was dark, and little light from the moon was emitted through. She felt the power growing closer to her and she began to feel nervous. This power, this feeling, was so familiar and yet more evil than anything she had ever known. She could hear the ruffling of leaves against her as she went under and over tree branches dodging them left and right. One of the branches caught her arm, leaving an open gash in her right arm and she winced at the pain. Looking farther ahead she noticed a field clearing with the light coming from the moon reflecting on it. Rushing out past the last few pairs of trees she zoomed out and up high into the clear night sky to see exactly where she was. Below her were miles and miles worth of clear green land. The grass glowed from the moons light, and she continued to fly forward following the great power she sensed. Her hair swayed back and forth with the wind as she noticed a tall castle in the distance and she swiftly fell low to the ground, flying so close that she could feel the tall grass touching her hands as she rushed through the fields. She kept as low as possible in case the castle was being guarded, she knew the strange aura she was feeling was coming from there, for she could feel its power growing closer as she neared the old building. As she came within a mile from the castle she flew up towards the sky to fly over the building, but she noticed two figures, but wasn't able to see their faces for they were up against the light of the moon. She zoomed on quickly towards the two, holding her wand tightly in her right hand. One of the figures must have felt her coming for they turned around giving Sakura a deep glare, she felt their blue eyes burn through her and she flinched slightly. The man flew up high into the air, and Sakura noticed that he too had wings growing out of his back but before she could think of it any further she felt something coming at her with great speed. Quickly dodging to her left and spinning onto her back for a moment the dark light passed her by.  
"Shot card?" Sakura thought aloud in shock. More blue lights of energy came shooting at her from the dark figure against the moon. Swiftly dodging up down, left and right, spinning wildly in the night sky she was able to dodge the cards shots. As she flew closer and closer to the figure, the shots came faster and Sakura soon found herself having a hard time anticipating where they were being shot. Then there was the piercing pain on her right leg. She screamed loudly as she felt the shots impact into her leg, the stinging feeling spread throughout her body and throbbed in her thigh. Wincing in pain she quickly took out another one of her faithful cards and flashed it against the moon before letting it fly into the air.  
"Arrow!!!" Sakura commanded and almost instantly an arrow appeared in front of her and began to divide until they reached about twenty arrows and then soared through the air towards the opponent. Sakura watched in horror as the dark figure used what looked like a transparent shield to absorb the light blue arrows. As if realizing something the evil magician fled the scene, flying with immense speed down the other side of the castle. Not waiting for an invitation or a signal Sakura instinctively followed him. With determination and fire in her eyes as zoomed across the roof of the old castle. She flew up towards the moon, so when she reached the end of the building she could make a steep drop and zoom right down along the side of the castle wall. The round bright moon seemed to glow brighter as she flew higher and higher above the castle, she saw the end of the castle approaching and she was about to make her steep drop until something soared past her and made her come to a halt. Floating before her was another tall figure, except he was familiar. The white wings attached to his back were about nine feet in width each, meaning that his flying powers didn't come from a card. He had a silver, white, gray, and blue battle costume on. His grayish white long hair fell loosely down towards his feet. He was young, for he had fair skin and a strong youthful appeal to him. Sakura gasped recognizing the man, it was his eyes she recognized those serious azure blue eyes. Although the moon was against him, revealing very little features on his face and body she knew it was him, it had to be and yet it couldn't be.   
"Yue-san..?" Sakura said in quiet shock. He grinned slightly and held his palm up towards the sky letting a bright ball of light form above his palm. It flickered for a few seconds before growing bigger, without saying a word he quickly threw the ball of light at Sakura and with that ball of light formed many of what seemed to be icicles. In too much of a shock to dodge Yue's attack, and too slow to call upon shield Sakura was easily struck by his swift move. Feeling tiny sparks of pain attack her body from head to toe she screamed and closed her eyes tightly, feeling blood rush out and through her skin. Falling quickly towards the solid ground below her she struggled to call upon another card and almost instantly the wings upon her back disappeared allowing her to fall uncontrollably towards the earth. Yelling in fear and in pain she waved her hands around trying to grab onto something anything even though she herself knew that there was nothing to grab onto. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her face and onto the ground; she knew she was nearing her death because she noticed trees nearby through her peripheral vision. A few moments later her head whipped back almost breaking her neck and she felt the ground, or was it something else? The blood rushed toward her head and the pain throbbing throughout her whole body, she was completely drained. She began to feel light headed; her eyelids began to feel a bit heavy and she could taste blood in her mouth. She turned to look around and she saw a familiar pair of amber eyes glow at her, it was then that everything turned black.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, this chapter took awhile, and it's fairly different from what I'm used to writing so take it easy! But yeah I hope you liked it, because i kinda do, for once. So let me know how you felt about it, and if you have any suggestions on how to make it better then tell my in your review! Or if you like something, tell me what it was, then I can do more of that! Well I hope to hear from all of you from your reviews!   
  
Ja ne mato de! 


End file.
